Break the Ice
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: Dedicated to Guardian of Knowlage, who let me borrow some things for this story! Yugi wants Yami. He's been taking dance lessons and has a chance to show them off. How wil Mai help? LEMON! YYxY! Don't like don't read!


I finally have internet! Yay! That means I can post now!

So, this is dedicated to Guardian of Knowlage, who let me borrow a few things for this. Thanks! I hope you like it!

For everyone else, Let me know what you think!

Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi sighed again for the tenth time. It was going to be a long day. You see, poor Yugi was being tortured. Not literally, of course, but in the fact that the love of his life just had to be wearing _that_ today. The love of his life was Yami Atem. He had met Yami years ago when he had solved the millennium puzzle, and they had shared the same body. Then, after finding out what his real name was, he left for the afterlife. Two years later, he had come back claiming that the gods thought that he deserved another chance at life and gave him his own body. And it was that body that was currently torturing him. Or, more exactly, the choice of _clothes_ that Yami had chosen to wear that day. He had chosen to wear a pair of black, tight, form fitting leather pants. They hugged his legs, making them seem longer than they really were, sat dangerously low on his hips and left almost nothing to Yugi's imagination. A pair of black combat boots adorned his feet, the laces left untied. He wore a black button up shirt completely open, showing off the lean, tan chest underneath. His hair was wet and slightly drooping from the shower he just got done with. It was all Yugi could do to not drool openly. Yugi knew exactly when it was when he fell in love with his darker half. It was right after they had gotten the dragon card, Timius (A/N: I'm not sure how to spell that.) They were in his room the night before they were to head out to see Pegasus. He was trying to talk to Yami, but he was lost in thought so much that he didn't hear him. After he had gotten Yami's attention and after they talked, Yugi couldn't help but think that his other self was so adorable, despite the situation being rather dire. (A/N: Episode 148, by the way) The thought had shocked him at first, but he slowly got used to it. After all, Yami _was_ gorgeous enough to turn a straight man's head. And with the way he was dressed now, it made more than one fantasy run through Yugi's mind. More often than not, including him tearing said clothes off of his counterpart.

"Aibou?" Yami's voice breaking through is thoughts.

"Hmm?" Yugi asked.

"Are you okay," concern laced his voice.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine," Yugi said as he flashed Yami a smile.

"Are you sure? You seemed a little… distracted," Yami said. He walked over to Yugi as he proceeded to button up his shirt.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, trust me," Yugi said as he fought to keep the blush down off his face. _Distracted? That's an understatement,_ he thought.

Yami studied him for a moment and then nodded, "Alright."

Yugi mentally sighed in relief when Yami turned around and finished getting ready. The entire gang was going out to a new arcade that just opened. This arcade was different in that it had a dance floor attached to it. Tea practically shouted out loud when she found out, which was how they all ended up agreeing to go. Yugi wasn't worried; he had been taking classes at the local dance studio. None of their friends knew, except for Yami, and he promised not to say anything. What Yami didn't know was the _type_ of classes that Yugi had been taking. He hoped to be able to show off some of the new things he learned tonight. He was all set and dressed and was just waiting for Yami to get done. He himself was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and sneakers with a very tight black, cotton tank top on. A choker sat wrapped around his neck. After they got done at the arcade, he was supposed to spend the night at Joey's. Joey was the only one who knew of his crush on the ancient Pharaoh. Just as he was the only one who knew about his crush on Seto, though Yugi suspected that Seto might just return Joey's feelings if he ever decided to tell him.

"I'm ready," Yami said as he snapped his own choker around his neck and grabbed his jacket. Yugi reached over and grabbed his own as he stood up from the couch.

"Well, let's go."

The two look-a-likes entered the arcade and quickly found their friends.

"Hey! Look who's here!" Joey's voice floated over the music.

The group turned and all called their greetings to the two over the loud music. Yugi looked around and noticed that Tea was missing.

"Where's Tea?" he asked.

"Oh, she's already out there," Mai said as she pointed out at the dance floor with one hand. The other was wrapped around Serenity's shoulder.

Yugi nodded and the two of them sat down. Yami and Bakura (him and Marik also came back) got started on another of one of their many heated discussions over something silly while Yugi and Mai started discussing their favorite music. After a while Tea came back to the group out of breath, but happy nonetheless. Eventually, Joey and Seto left to go play some games, both arguing about who would win more. Songs played, but the group didn't pay any attention until one particular song came on. A girl's voice murmured over the speakers shortly before the song started:

"It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now"

Yugi sat up suddenly and a coy smile played on his lips, "I'm going to go dance."

"I'll join you," Tea said.

"Sure," he replied. As they walked away, he called back over his shoulder, "Feel free to join us."

I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you say my name  
You got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

The two finally reached the dance floor and Tea started off with a complicated move. Yugi merely threw his arms up and started to twist his wrists. As the music picked up he started to twist his shoulders front and back slowly. He started to twist them faster and faster until they appeared to be shimmying. It was a very basic belly dancing move, and he knew it, but he didn't want to overload his friend's minds too soon.

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

Yugi continued to dance. Tea stopped as she watched her friend. She had no clue Yugi could dance like that. Soon, the crowd on the dance floor joined her as they watched the small boy dance almost seductively. From the table where the group was, a certain Pharaoh had a great view of his younger counterpart. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly. He knew that Yugi had been learning how to dance, but he didn't know that he was learning to dance like _that._ Bakura chuckled at the dazed look that Yami had on his face.

"Might want to close your mouth, Pharaoh. Don't want to swallow a fly," he whispered into his ear.

Yami snapped his mouth shut and glared at Bakura for a second before he turned back to watch Yugi.

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel

So are you warming up yet?

Yugi smiled at Tea as he moved into his next move. He put all of his weight on his right foot and extended his left foot just until his toes were the only thing touching the floor and then dropped his left hip. His arms frozen in front of him as he continued to drop his hip. His eyes flickered over to the table and locked with Yami's, who raised a single elegant eyebrow. Yugi merely winked before moving into the next dance step.

You got me hypnotised  
I never felt this way  
You got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion?  
I'm patiently waiting  
Cause it's getting late  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

Mai silently watched the non-verbal exchange between the Pharaoh and his charge. The pieces started to fall together as she paid closer attention to the two. She smiled suddenly as she finally saw what the others, excluding Joey, were too blind to see. The two were in love with each other! That explained Yugi's sudden ability to belly dance, and Yami's _very_ intense concentration on the younger one. She leaned over and whispered into Serenity's ear:

"Let's go to the bathroom for a moment."

Serenity nodded and the two stood up and slipped away without anyone seeing them.

"What's up?" she asked as they reached the bathroom.

"Yami and Yugi are in love!" Mai said with a smirk.

"What?" Serenity practically squealed.

"Yep. I saw it in the way they are acting tonight. Think about it, Yugi's belly dancing, something they did in Yami's time, and Yami is _very_ intently watching Yugi. More than a normal person would," she replied.

"Wow. Well, I guess it goes to fit, I mean not many people have a bond like they do," Serenity said.

"I doubt that much will happen tonight, seeing as Yugi's going over to Joey's," Mai said.

"So, what did you want to do?"

"Well, I have a plan," Mai said with a smirk.

By the time the two girls had returned from the bathroom, the song had ended and Yugi and Tea were both sitting at the table out of breath.

"Yugi? Can we talk to you for a moment?" Serenity asked sweetly.

"Sure," he replied.

"Let's talk over here," Mai said as she motioned to an empty table.

Yugi nodded and followed the two girls. The group looked at each other and shrugged. The three sat down at the table and Mai smiled at Yugi.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't deny it, Yugi, we can see it," Serenity said, her eyes flashing with excitement.

He sighed, "Yeah, I do."

"I thought so," Mai said. She leaned forward on her elbows and looked Yugi directly in the eye, "We want to help you."

"Help me with what?" Yugi asked cautiously.

"Why tame your darker half, that's what," Serenity said.

"But I don't even know if he likes me," Yugi said.

"Yugi, hun, trust me. The Pharaoh's not as oblivious as he seems. I think he sees what's right in front of him," Mai said with a kind smile.

Yugi groaned slightly and hid his face in his hands, "What do I have to do?"

"Just make sure Yami's home tomorrow night. We'll take care of the rest," Mai said.

Yugi shook his head and sighed, "I'm going to regret this."

_The Next Day_

Yugi told Yami that Mai and Serenity were going to be coming over for a few hours to discuss something with him. He told him that they'd be in his bedroom. When Yami volunteered to leave in order to give them privacy, Yugi practically shouted no at him. He quickly covered it up by saying that it was okay for him to stay. Yami accepted it, but suspected that something was up. So he went to his room and listened to music while wondering what exactly was going on with his hikari.

Mai and Serenity showed up an hour later with a bag in hand and smiles on their faces. They disappeared into his room.

"So here's what we want you to do. You're going to seduce Yami while wearing this:" Mai said as she held up an Egyptian costume. The way it was designed, it would barely cover much of Yugi, whose eyes widened.

"No. No, I am not wearing that," he said.

"Please Yugi?" Serenity begged.

"No."

"Yugi." Mai said sternly, "You love him, right?"

"Yes,"

"You want him, right"

Yugi blushed and nodded.

"Good. Then you are going to put this outfit on while Serenity goes downstairs and gets a tray of food. What's Yami's favorite foods?" She asked.

"Umm… Grapes, strawberries, raspberries and… chocolate chip cookies," he said.

Mai raised an eyebrow.

"I know, it's weird, but he loves them," Yugi said.

"Okay, well, Serenity, you go collect those things while I get Yugi into this outfit," she said.

"Okay!" Serenity said before bouncing off to the kitchen.

"Now then Yugi, let's get you dressed."

Serenity was just putting the cookies on the silver tray when Yami walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Serenity," he said.

"Oh, hey Yami," she replied.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he peered over her shoulder.

"We got hungry, so I came down to get some snacks," she said.

He looked longingly at the food but didn't say anything. She finished putting the food on the tray and walked over to the door way before pausing.

"I left some cookies in the jar," she said with a small smile.

Yami threw her a grateful smile and grabbed two cookies from the jar before retreating to his room.

Serenity walked back into the bedroom carefully balancing the tray. She stopped as she saw Yugi, who was fully clothed in the Egyptian outfit. He had on a kilt that was black with a gold sash that had a hawk on it. He didn't wear any type of shirt on; instead a gold collar replaced his choker. Gold bracelets and anklets wringed his wrists and ankles. He wore a small gold crown on his head, the eye of Horus in the middle of it. He went barefoot, which Mai said made the outfit look better. The entire outfit showed off his legs and chest in all of the right places. He played with the kilt nervously as Mai looked at him with a critical eye.

"What do you think?" she asked Serenity.

"If that doesn't get his attention, then I don't know what will," she said.

"Good." Mai replied.

Yugi swallowed and fiddled with the kilt some more.

"So you know what to do then?" Mai asked Yugi.

"Yes," he replied nervously.

"Alright, here's the food, now go and get him," Mai said as she handed the tray to him.

"We'll see ourselves out," Serenity said as the three left the room.

"Good luck, and don't call us in the morning," Mai said with a wink.

Yugi blushed several different shades. The two girls laughed and he watched them leave. He took a deep breath and walked over to Yami's room and knocked. _Too late to turn back now._

"Come in!"

Yugi turned the doorknob and walked in. He closed the door behind him softly. Yami looked up from the book he was reading and his jaw dropped.

"I beg your pardon, Pharaoh," Yugi said as he walked over to the bed, his hips swaying seductively.

"Yugi?" he asked.

"I brought something for you to eat, my Pharaoh," Yugi purred as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He sat the tray before him and smirked at the confusion in Yami's eyes. Yami sat up onto his elbow and let his eyes travel down Yugi's body. He certainly wasn't going to object to Yugi's choice in clothing at the moment. Yugi picked up a grape and sat it on the edge of Yami's lips. Yami opened his mouth and he pushed the grape in, the sweet juice running over his tongue as he bit into it. Yugi next took a cookie and broke it in half. He held one half out to Yami while he bit down on the other. His tongue darted out and ran across his lips slowly. He knew that Yami was watching his every move.

"Yugi," he said after swallowing his portion of the cookie, "What's going on?"

Yugi leaned forward until their faces were inches apart and he could feel Yami's breath mingle with his, "I thought you might like a… more _private_ version of my dance last night."

He pulled back and walked over to the CD player and popped a CD in. The song that was playing at the arcade the previous night floated out of the speakers and Yugi turned around and flashed Yami a smile. The music started and Yugi started out with a simple snake arms move. He moved his arms so they appeared to look like liquid, moving up and down with the elbow leading.

It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now

As the music picked up he started to move his body the same way he was moving his arms; his upper body moving like a wave from left to right. He kept his gaze on Yami, who was watching him intently.

I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you say my name  
You got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel

He moved into the one dance move he performed in the club. He put his weight onto his back foot and left his other foot pointed as he dropped his hip. He knew that this was the most popular move in Egyptian Belly Dance, and he also knew that Yami would recognize it. He did this for a few moments before moving onto the next dance move. It was another popular Egyptian move. He started to bounce on his feet while pushing one side of his hips forward and then back before switching to the other leg. Yami's eyes darkened as he watched his hikari. A small smirk played on his lips.

Yugi mouthed the words: "So are you warming up yet?"

You got me hypnotised  
I never felt this way  
You got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion?  
I'm patiently waiting  
Cause it's getting late  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel

Yugi twisted his hips and started to shimmy them. His smile played into a smirk of his own as he raised his arms up and turned his head to the side and shot Yami a fiery look. Yami sat up and slipped to the edge of the bed. Desire was evident in his eyes as he watched Yugi dance. The music slowed down. In order to do the next move, Yugi had to turn his back to Yami. Yami got an idea into his head and he stood up and strode over to Yugi and placed his hands on his hips. Yugi was startled for a second, but calmed down when he heard Yami whisper in his ear:

"I like this part  
It feels kinda good  
Yeah"

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot (more)

The two continued to dance. Yugi raised his arms and ground his hips into Yami's. Yami moved his arms around Yugi and licked and nipped at his neck. Yugi moaned and swiveled in his arms. Their faces were mere inches apart. Their breath cascaded over each other's faces and their eyes locked. Crimson darkened blood red by lust met amethyst eyes. Desire, passion, want, need shown in both of their eyes.

"Yugi…" he heard Yami say right before he felt a pair of lips on his.

Silk lips pressed against his own and Yugi was lost. Yami let their lips move against each other before deciding that he wanted more. He slowly licked Yugi's bottom lip and then nipped at it. Yugi gasped and Yami plunged his tongue into his mouth. Yugi moaned as he tasted Yami for the first time. Yami tasted like exotic spices and Egypt to him. To Yami, Yugi tasted like sugar and snow. Yami licked all around Yugi's mouth before licking at Yugi's tongue. Yugi hesitantly reached out to meet Yami's tongue. He licked the underside of it before wrapping his own around Yami's. Yami growled slightly and the two engaged in a tug-a-war, which Yugi eventually lost. But he didn't mind, because the next thing Yami did was coax Yugi's tongue into his own mouth. He let Yugi explore his mouth before their tongues met again. The need for air grew great and the two broke apart, panting heavily. They only paused for a few seconds before kissing passionately again. Yami moved backwards, pulling Yugi with him to the bed. They fell to the bed, Yugi on top of Yami. The tray of food fell to the floor but the two didn't pay any attention to it.

**LEMON BEGINS HERE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Yami became frustrated with their position and broke the kiss to flip Yugi over. He nipped his way along Yugi's jaw and down his throat. Soft mewls and moans escaped Yugi's lips, driving him on. When Yami nipped at a particularly sensitive spot on Yugi's neck, he moaned rather loud and Yami smirked. He lapped at that spot with his tongue and drove Yugi insane. He pulled Yami's head closer and moans fell from his lips rapidly. Yami bit down hard on the spot and Yugi moaned loudly. Yami nipped along his collar bone. He broke off long enough to pull Yugi's shirt off and then went back to nipping at his chest. He ran his hands down Yugi's sides, causing a small giggle to escape the smaller one. His fingers lingered near the top of Yugi's pants. He licked at one of Yugi's nipples before drawing it into his mouth and sucking softly. Yugi moaned loudly and tangled his hands in Yami's hair. Yami brought a hand up and played with the other nipple while he continued to suck on the one. He pulled back slightly and blew on it. Yugi mewled and Yami turned his attention to the other nipple, sucking on it and nibbling slightly. He pulled back and gazed into Yugi's lust filled eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi looked into his eyes and smiled, "I love you. I've always loved you. I want to do this, trust me. There is no one else I'd rather give my first time to than you. Please, Yami, I want this. I want you."

Yami gazed down at Yugi in awe before bringing their lips together in a sweet, love filled kiss. Yugi poured all of the love he felt for him into the kiss.

"Thank you," Yami murmured after they broke the kiss, "I love you too, my hikari. I've loved you since the moment I met you and I promise that you'll enjoy every minute."

Yugi blushed and nodded. Yami smirked and kissed him again, their desire flowed between them. He reached down and unbuttoned Yugi's pants and in one fluid motion, threw them to the floor. Yugi gasped as the cool air hit his now very hard erection. Yami pulled away to look fully at Yugi.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

Yugi blushed and sat up on his elbows and purred, "You're a little overdressed, my Pharaoh."

Yami was still fully dressed, and Yugi very much desired to see that beautiful body that hid underneath. He smirked, "You're right."

He slid off the bed and slowly stripped out of his clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly and let it slip off of his shoulders. Next he unzipped his pants teasingly slow and Yugi made a noise in his throat.

"Patience, aibou," he chuckled.

Yugi rolled his eyes, but kept watching as he stepped out of his pants, leaving only his boxers on. Hooking his thumbs underneath the waist band, he slowly pulled them down, hissing as the cool air hit his own erection. He kicked them off and climbed back up on the bed with the grace of a jaguar. Yugi's eyes traveled over his darker half's body. He was absolutely gorgeous in Yugi's mind.

"Like what you see?" Yami asked.

"Yes."

He kissed him hungrily before he moved back down Yugi's body. Yugi looked at him with a confused look on his face for a moment before he felt a searing heat engulf him. He cried out in pleasure as Yami swirled his tongue around the tip of Yugi's member. He tried to buck up into the wonderful heat source, but strong hands held him down.

Yami looked up at Yugi from his position and growled at the sight before him. Yugi had his head turned to the side. He was flushed and his mouth was open and he was panting. Moans escaped his lips almost every second. When Yami growled, the vibration made Yugi cry out again.

_Such a beautiful sound,_ he said over mind link, _I want to hear it again._

He hummed deep in his throat and the combination of words and the vibration elicited another scream from Yugi.

_So… good… please…_ Yugi whimpered over the mind link.

_Please what, Yugi?_ Yami purred.

_Please… I want… I want…_ he moaned fragmentally.

_I don't know what you want unless you tell me,_ Yami replied as he stilled his actions.

Yugi let out a frustrated growl and looked down at Yami, the sight making him even harder, which seemed almost impossible.

_I want to cum. Please…_ he begged.

If it were possible for Yami to smirk right then and there, he would have, _Your wish is my command._

He sucked hard on Yugi's member, causing the young one to let out a long low moan. He chuckled and ran his tongue over the veined flesh underneath Yugi's member. Scream after scream fell from Yugi's lips and with one good suck from Yami, he arched his back and came in Yami's mouth. Yami swallowed all Yugi had to offer and pulled back when he was done, Yugi's now soften erection slipping from his mouth with a quiet pop. He hardened at the sight that lay before him. Yugi had his eyes closed and he was panting. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was plastered to his forehead. He opened his eyes and dazed amethyst met hungry crimson. Yami bent down and kissed him roughly.

_You taste wonderful,_ he whispered through the link.

Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. They kissed passionately for a few moments before Yami broke the kiss.

_Ready to continue?_ he asked.

Yugi nodded and watched as Yami grabbed a bottle of lotion off the stand.

_This will have to do,_ he said as he covered three of his fingers, _This might hurt a little._

_I trust you,_ Yugi said.

Yami kissed him again as he slid one finger inside of Yugi, who squirmed a little. It didn't really hurt much, just felt strange. Yami pumped his finger in and out for a few moments before adding another. This time Yugi gasped into the kiss and squeezed his eyes shut. It hurt a little, and he tried not to focus on the pain. He soon started moaning as the pain slowly morphed into pleasure. Yami, taking this as a sign, added a third and final finger. He sent an apology through the link as he splayed his fingers. Yugi groaned at the pain and a few tears fell from his eyes. In an attempt to distract the smaller one, Yami grabbed Yugi's member and started to pump. It seemed to work, seeing as Yugi started to moan shortly after. As his moans grew louder, Yami knew that Yugi was ready.

_You're ready_, Yami said as he pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the lotion bottle and dumped some into his hands and began spreading it on his own erection. He almost lost himself in the sensation, until he felt hesitant hands encircle him. He looked down in surprise and saw Yugi's hands slowly stroking his swollen flesh. He threw his head back and moaned low in his throat, causing Yugi to speed up and pull harder.

_Yugi…_ he moaned.

Yugi kept stroking Yami until he pushed his hands away. He gave him a confused look as Yami took a deep breath to calm down.

"Such a little minx! You really are skillful, my love," he said.

"I… I wasn't sure if I was doing it right," Yugi murmured as he blushed and looked down.

"You were doing great. If I hadn't stopped you, I would have cummed sooner than I wanted to. I want to cum inside of you instead," Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.

Yugi blushed and whispered, "I want that too."

"Are you ready?" Yami asked him as he stared into his eyes.

"Yes."

Yami nodded and positioned himself. He slowly pushed himself into Yugi. Yugi tensed up slightly and then started to relax. It didn't hurt, thanks to the preparation that did. Yami slid inside of Yugi until he was fully sheathed. He paused and allowed Yugi to get adjusted. Yugi panted. He didn't hurt, but it still felt strange. He slowly became used to the feeling and rolled his hips slightly, signaling that he was ready. Yami kissed him deeply as he pulled out and the thrusted back in. Yugi moaned into the kiss as Yami continued to thrust into him. He wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders. Yami broke the kiss and sucked at Yugi's neck. Yugi moaned again and wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, making him thrust in deeper. Yami started to angle different ways.

"Ahhh! More! There!" Yugi cried suddenly.

_Found it_, Yami thought.

He pounded into that spot and moans and groans fell from Yugi's lips. Yugi squeezed his legs together and clawed at Yami's back. Yami growled and pounded into him harder, making Yugi scream in pleasure.

"Yami!" Yugi moaned.

"Scream my name, Yugi," he moaned.

He pounded into Yugi with abandonment, hitting Yugi's sweet spot with every thrust now.

"Yami!" he cried.

"Scream my name, Yugi!" Yami said.

Yugi was withering beneath Yami, who bit down hard on his shoulder. The combination of pain and pleasure pushed Yugi over the edge.

"Yami!" he screamed.

He arched his back and came almost violently. Yami continued to thrust until he felt Yugi squeeze down on him and with a low, long groan, he came inside of Yugi. Tiredly, he collapsed on top of Yugi. The two panted as the aftershocks of their orgasms washed over them. Finally, Yami got up enough strength to roll off of Yugi and onto his side. He pulled Yugi closed to him and kissed him slowly.

"I love you, Yami," Yugi said.

"I love you too, my hikari," Yami replied.

"Thank you for being my first," Yugi whispered.

"No, thank you, love. It was an honor," he said.

"You're welcome," Yugi replied with a yawn.

"Go to sleep, koi," Yami said.

"Goodnight, my Pharaoh," Yugi said as he snuggled close to Yami.

"Goodnight, akhu," Yami replied.

Yami watched as Yugi quickly fell asleep. He continued to watch him for a few moments. He brushed a hand over Yugi's hair and smiled. He buried his face into Yugi's hair and slowly fell asleep.

Sunlight filtered into the room and crept across the carpet and up the bed. Yugi buried his head into Yami's chest in an attempt to hide from the sun.

**End of Lemon!**

_Mmm… good morning, Yugi,_ Yami said.

_Morning,_ Yugi said.

_How do you feel, love?_ Yami asked.

Yugi moved his body to see if anything hurt and a slight pain shot up through his hips, _My hips hurt, but other than that, I feel fine._

_I'm sorry, I should have been gentler,_ Yami said, regret filtering over the link.

_Don't be sorry, I enjoyed it immensely,_ Yugi said as he brought a hand up to Yami's face and smiled at him, _You were amazing!_

Yami blushed, _So were you, hikari._

Yugi blushed and buried his head in Yami's chest.

_What do you say we get breakfast?_ Yami asked.

_Sure,_ Yugi said as he smiled up at his darker half.

_BUT, you are going to stay in bed. I don't want you straining yourself,_ Yami said.

_I'm fine, Yami! I can't stay in bed all day!_ Yugi said.

_Yes you can, and you will,_ Yami said.

_Are you going to make me?_ Yugi asked, a small smirk on his face.

Yami rolled over onto Yugi and smirked down at him, _I can think of a few ways that might keep you in bed._

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, _Oh?_

_Yes, but, for now, breakfast,_ Yami said.

He rolled off the bed. Yugi attempted to get up, but pain shot up through his spine, _I guess you're right. I'll stay here._

Yami smirked, _Told you so._

Yugi stuck his tongue out at Yami. Yami smiled and crossed the room to get his pants. He heard a low whistle from behind him and turned to see Yugi watching him, a coy smile on his face. Yami grinned and retrieved his pants from the floor and slipped them on. He left the room and went down stairs to make breakfast. For being an ancient Pharaoh, he could cook quite well. He made Yugi's favorite breakfast foods, blueberry pancakes, bacon and home fries with orange juice. He carried them upstairs and pushed the door open with his foot. Yugi was sitting up and reading the book that Yami was reading the night before.

"I hope you're hungry," Yami said.

"Famished," Yugi replied as he set the book down.

"Blueberry pancakes, bacon, home fries and orange juice. All of your favorite foods," Yami said.

"Yum! Share it with me?" Yugi asked.

Yami sat down next to Yugi, "I'd love to."

The two proceeded to eat breakfast. They would take turns feeding each other; occasionally stealing the food from the other either by eating the food first, or kissing and then stealing it. They were almost done when the phone rang. Yami got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yami, is Yugi there?"

"Yeah, sure one sec," Yami replied as he handed the phone to Yugi. He took the tray of food down stairs to clean it.

"Hey, Joey, what's up?" Yugi asked.

"I told him."

"Did you really? What'd say?" he asked.

"Let's just say, I'm no longer single," Joey said.

"That's great! I knew Seto'd return your feelings," Yugi said.

"Yeah, I guess so. What about you and a certain Pharaoh?" Joey asked.

Yugi giggled, "All I've got to say is, I've got to thank Mai."

"Why?"

"The next time she suggests that I do something to get Yami's attention, I'm not putting up a fight," Yugi said with a smile.

"Do I want to know?"

Yugi laughed, "No, probably not."

"Alright, well, I'm going to go, Seto's calling me," Joey said.

"Okay, talk to you later,"

"See ya," he said.

Yugi placed the phone down and smiled as he leaned back. He thought about what had happened over the past twenty-four hours and smiled. He really had to thank Mai. Her and Serenity just made him the happiest person on the planet.

"Oh, Yami!" he called.

"Be right up!" Yami's voice floated up the stairs.

A few seconds went by and the door creaked open.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You know," Yugi purred, "I'm still rather hungry."

"Oh?" Yami asked as he approached the bed, his hips swaying seductively.

"Yep, but I'm hungry for something other than food," Yugi said, his eyes darkening with lust.

"I think I can help with that."

* * *

So there it is. Let me know what you all think! I'll try to have the rest of Angel of Music posted soon!

Jaa!


End file.
